


Loving you hurt less

by JollytheSad



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven was there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving you hurt less

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in summer  
> Again, English is not my first language so please tell me if there are any major mistakes :)

It was like scraping his knee when he was five. Too quick for him to process it and after that a little too painful not to know about it. 

 

Raven was there. 

She was there when Clarke wasn’t and Bellamy was glad. He held onto her like a drowning man holding onto a straw. She was his anchor that held him there instead of going after Clarke. She was the one he went to when he couldn’t sleep because of the monsters inside of his head. She understood. She was strong enough to hold him.

And so she did. She held him countless nights until he could stand on his own. She held him trough unshed tears and unsaid words. She held him trough rage attacks and apathy. 

It took him a while to realize. And when he did, he went to her once again. But not for comfort, not this time, not anymore. He knew he would never stop loving Clarke but this… this was different. _This could be._

 

He barged into her cabin after dusk to find her sitting at the table. She raised her eyebrows at him in question.

"Bell, what’s up-"

He bent down and took her into his arms. He hugged her tight, with eyes shut, breathing in her scent.

"Hey," she smiled into his chest.

"Hey," he said quietly. Then loosened up his grip a little. "Thank you."

She laughed. "So you nearly suffocated me to say thanks?"

He turned his gaze away to the side, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Oh come on, you know I don’t really mind," she smiled at him all tender and it made his eyes go soft. He raised his hand and drew a strand of her brown hair away from her face. "Any more surprising things you wanna tell me?" she teased.

"Yeah," he smiled, softly. "I love you."


End file.
